


Bloodlust

by belonginthedark



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belonginthedark/pseuds/belonginthedark





	Bloodlust

When he was brought in as a child he wasn’t like other boys at all. He had a strong sadistic streak and the pleasure he took in causing pain was sensual, his thin, pale body would shudder at the groans of pain from the profligates and his blue eyes would burn with a feverish intensity as his ripper tore through flesh, spilling blood and intestines like red flowers . His tongue would briefly wet his lips after a kill, a lick that was full of implications, not just because he was licking his enemies blood from his lips but of the seemingly sexual pleasure he took from causing it.

It was no surprise to anyone who watched him grow up at all that his carnality reflected this blood lust, sometimes after he raped a slave girl he would cut her throat and watch with his dead, chilly eyes, hand holding the blade trembling with concentration.  
At other times he would be merciful and let the female live, she would scurry off, the flimsy material of her rags showing her back, blemished by welts, cuts and bruises inflicted by the frumentarius.

Caesar was aware of these proclivities and allowed them so Vulpes’ obsession with this courier would no doubt lead to her being treated similarly, Caesar was planning to punish her for her transgressions with crucifixion but if Vulpes lusted for her (burned was the adjective that the man had used) this was surely a far more painful way to make the wastrel pay. Tied to Vulpes’ bed as an object purely for his perverted gratification was enough to drive ANYONE (no matter how tough) to the arctic wastes of total insanity.

Alone with his thoughts, Vulpes lay on his back, hand thrown across his pale, flat stomach, criss-crossed with ancient purple weal’s from scars long healed and serving as a permanent  reminder of his victories, the other hand behind his head. He contemplated, the centurions and other drones were stuck in their hive mentality and were unbothered by such things but as the leader of the Frumentarii he was always thinking and more and more his thoughts had turned to the girl with the bullet wound scars on her face and the leather armor she wore, how it clung to her body, how she had looked in Nipton that day, covered in raider guts, desert sand and her hair scraped back in a bun, that ugly necklace of caps round her throat. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen, a dark angel, her coloring just like his, pale skin, black hair, blue eyes. The muscles working in his throat as his hand slipped to the hardness in his shorts, his hand moving in small, methodical up-down motions, breath hissing from between his dry lips, a groan rising and dying in his throat. His heart pounding as his body demanded more from his hand. His thumb dragging over the tip, spreading some sticky moisture down his shaft, his body raising up into the tight clench of his calloused hand and back down again, he started to moan, hand blurring as he bit into his lower lip with even white teeth, blood spilling into his mouth. As the metallic tang reached his taste buds he spilled his seed over his hand, licking every drop of blood from his ruined lip, sucking it to bring more, images of the courier dying behind his shot pupils.

As he came back to earth with a sigh, he looked over at the girl tied beside him, gagged and a slow dawning horror in her eyes as he reached for his knife

 

 

The End-


End file.
